


Participation

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thales and Farain invite Cullen to join them, he agrees to watch, but it's quickly obvious that watching isn't all he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Participation

Thales loved Farain’s legs, and admittedly, Cullen could see the appeal. Farain met him nose to nose, while Thales was barely taller than Varric, and that height gave her delicious legs. She had thick thighs and muscular calves, but the real appeal was how she moved them. Farain shivered softly every time Thales’ tongue met her inner thighs, twitched when Thales’ fingers traced trails from knee to hip and back again, and her thighs clenched together tightly when Thales’ fingertips grazed the soft sweetness of her sex, mostly hidden between closed thighs, but still tantalizing.

While Farain was naked, Thales wore nothing but a small pair of black shorts, tight to their slim frame, somehow more alluring on them than nudity would be. Their breasts were tiny, soft rounds of freckled flesh with tight pink nipples, and as Cullen gazed at them, tempted to touch every scarred and freckled inch of skin, he was glad he joined them, despite his initial trepidation. It felt like intruding, though he loved them both and knew undoubtedly that they felt the same. Still, he sat at the end of the bed and watched, still half-dressed, finding the air in the room too hot for comfort.

Farain was disheveled, and Thales took great pleasure in it. Thales straddled her thigh, rocking gently against it as they kissed her, one arm under her back, the other hand occupied with teasing one nipple, cupping her breast, massaging, and squeezing gently until her nipple was hard. Farain lifted her hand to brush Thales’ breast and they twitched away, flushing brightly.

They kissed hard and long and wet, like old lovers who had practice, who knew the other’s limits and how to reach them. Farain’s face was all fluttering eyelashes and pretty blush when Thales pulled away. She held them close, holding their hips firm against her thigh as they rocked, their wide eyes rolling back before they shut them.

Thales, stronger than they looked, scampered out of her grip and planted themselves contentedly between Farain’s legs. They gave her a pull by the hips and she jerked forward, sliding off the pillows with a startled huff. Thales nuzzled her belly, then into the softness where her thighs touched, and with firm fingers and coaxing whispers, they urged Farain to part her legs. Without giving her a moment to second-guess herself, Thales flattened themselves onto their belly and flicked their tongue along the soft, familiar sweetness between Farain’s legs. She was wet enough to soak the quilt under her, and Thales sighed happily before placing a playful kiss to her clit, then covering it with their tongue, no gentle flicking but slow, rolling firmness, pushing their mouth closer when Farain cried out and jerked her hips.

From the end of the bed where he sat, Cullen swallowed hard. He had not been invited as a spectator--that had been clear from the start--but he had thought to play that part until now. Thales’ rear was pointed at him, and over it he could clearly see Farain grabbing fistfuls of quilt and gasping, her lips moving. He only noticed her speaking after a moment of watching her.

“Oh yes, oh _yes_ lower, please lower, inside, oh please. Oh _vhenan_!”

He watched as Thales shimmied between her legs, and though he could see little, even from this vantage point, by the arching of Farain’s back, he guess that Thales had pushed their tongue inside of her as deeply as they could.

The air seemed hotter now, and he couldn't stand to be dressed.

He watched them as he undressed, throwing off the undershirt he had kept on out of some misplaced sense of modesty before dropping his hands to unlace his trousers. He could not, for the life of him, remember how laces worked as he watched Farain rock against Thales’ face, and heard Thales make contented--and strikingly lewd--sounds between her legs.

Unsure how to gently interrupt them he watched for another moment before laying his hand carefully on Thales’ sweaty back. They perked their head up, ears raised curiously, while Farain let out a sobbing groan at the loss of sensation.

“I--” he began, but Thales had raised themselves onto their knees to meet Cullen face to face. They smiled, lips wet, and stuck out their tongue playfully.

“You what?” they asked, draping their arms around his bare shoulders, letting out a happy sigh when he drew them near to press their body against his. They were small, almost too small, small enough for him to wrap both arms around them and hold them as though they were going to break, though he had seen them take on bears alone and come out victorious. He pressed his lips to their ear.

“I want to touch you. That is--I mean--i-if that’s what you want,” he quickly added.

Farain had now propped herself up on the pillows to watch, seeing, even from behind, the dark flush that had risen on Thales’ face. Their ears flicked down, then up, and they nodded before pressing their lips firmly to Cullen’s, opening his mouth with their tongue to push it in while he ran his hands down the slight curves of their shoulders to their hips.

“Can I take this off?” he asked, tugging the black undergarments, and taking his hands away immediately when Thales shook their head no. “Should I touch you over or--ah!” With that, Thales grabbed his hand and shoved it under the fabric, between their legs, shifting their stance so he had more space for his hand against their vulva. “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice shaking, and Thales laughed as they wriggled against his hand.

“Thank _you_ ,” they cooed into his ear, wriggling more, getting his hand wet and spreading their legs as wide as they could while still staying on their knees. “That’s _allllll_ yours right now,” they teased, nibbling on his earlobe while all he could do was groan. He ached for them--both of them.

Farain was sitting up now, pressing her body against Thales’ back, kissing the back of their ears lightly, meeting Cullen’s eyes, winking, and mouthing words to him. Understandably distracted, it took him a minute to register what she was trying to say, but he nodded and slid two fingers inside of Thales slowly, giving them plenty of time to move away from him if they wanted it.

“All the way,” Thales hissed, and threw their head back when he obeyed, lifting their body to lower their hips hard against his hand. “Yes. Yes. Yes good.” Thales pushed their lips hard against his, groaning into his mouth, bouncing on his hand until Farain held them still and he could thrust his fingers into them.

Now Thales wasn't playful, but shuddering and panting, leaning their body against Cullen’s chest while behind them, Farain stroked their chest, squeezing small nipples gently between her fingers. Thales rested their head against Cullen’s shoulder and whimpered, thighs twitching. Their breath was hot on his neck as they burrowed in, groaning, gasping, open mouth wet on his skin. Over their shoulder, Farain leaned in to nuzzle his cheek, sighing softly when he kissed her.

When Thales had their orgasm, it was rougher than Cullen had expected. They clenched their legs over his hand firmly enough to hurt, but the real surprise was their teeth on his neck, digging in until he pulled himself away from them.

“Sorry,” they murmured, pressing their forehead against his shoulder. “I didn’t think. I. That was really...” They swallowed and rested their hot cheek against his shoulder. Farain stroked their hair, smiling at Cullen from behind Thales, giving him an encouraging nod.

“It’s quite alright,” he murmured into Thales’ ear. “I have plenty of high collared shirts.” He removed his hand from between their legs and slid it under them to support them. “I’m going to pick you up, if that’s alright.” Thales nodded, wrapping their arms around his neck again, and he stood, feeling a little foolish with no clothes on as he moved to the head of the bed to lay them gently on the pillows. They let him go, resting there, red-faced and still breathing heavy, and he cupped their cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “Happy?” he asked, feeling strongly that if they were, it was all that mattered. They nodded, and he smiled.

There were a few moments of soothing quiet as he watched them come down, fascinated by the way their body slowed, their breath growing gentle as their ears lost the flush. Farain was patient. She sat with them at the head of the bed, carding her fingers through Thales’ short white hair, then reached over Thales to brush tender delicate fingers over the bite mark on Cullen’s neck.

“I could heal that,” she said softly, smiling when he laughed.

“No, I rather think I’d like to wear it.” He rubbed his neck, meeting her eyes then dropping his gaze to her body. He had almost forgotten she was naked. “Badge of honor, and all.”

Thales laughed, already recovering from exhaustion, and sat up a little, scooting backwards so they weren't between Farain and Cullen. Thales cupped Farain’s cheek and pulled her in to kiss her. Farain was pliable, moving to Thales and wrapping an arm around their shoulder as she settled beside them, sighing as Thales turned on their side to cuddle in and kiss her. Cullen watched her shiver as Thales insinuated their knee between Farain’s legs.

“Get behind her,” Thales said, almost impatient but mostly teasing, and Cullen nearly tripped over his own feet to do as they asked.

He lay on his side behind her, sliding one arm under the pillow beneath her head, nuzzling into her warm, damp neck. He was hard--he had been hard for some time, first watching then wanting, but he was careful to not press his cock against her, not wanting to do a thing to displease either of them.

“Farain, vhenan?” Thales had their forehead against Farain’s as they spoke. “Can I tell him what you like?” A small nod and a shudder was Farain’s only response, and Thales moved down her body enough to hook one arm under her leg and lift it over their hip. Thales met Cullen’s eyes and nodded. When he did nothing, they whispered, “Go on and take her.”

He could only obey.

Cullen pushed himself flush against Farain’s back, sliding his cock between her legs, but not yet inside of her. “Tell me to stop if--”

“Go on, vhenan,” Farain said in a gentle sigh, taking the kiss that Thales offered them and moaning into their mouth as Cullen began to slowly slide himself into her from behind. “Oh yes,” she whispered. “Yes, just like that. Slowly, slowly.” Thales tucked their head into the crook between Farain’s neck and shoulder and nibbled, releasing the leg they were holding to reach between Farain’s legs and run their fingers in slow circles around her clit.

Communication broke down. Thales kept their hand between Farain’s legs, stroking her clit, stroking Cullen’s cock when he slid it out of her, eagerly wrapping their fingers around the base and guiding him back into her before returning to rub her clit again. Neither Thales nor Cullen spoke. He kept his lips against the back of her ear, gasping at the unexpected sensation of Thales’ hand between Farain’s legs, but otherwise his mind was blank. She told him harder, and he put a hand on her hip to hold her still as he thrust into her hard and fast, only realizing he was groaning when he heard himself over her.

“Oh, Maker, I--” he pulled back from her with a start, pressing his open mouth against the back of her shoulder as he spent between her legs, but outside of her. He could still feel Thales’ hand moving, pushing their fingers inside of her to replace the fullness of his cock, and Farain rocked against their hand just as Thales had against his. Farain cried out and thrust her hands down to grab Thales' wrist, to hold their hand tight against her, to push herself down on Thale's fingers, to feel them deeper as she came, her hands shaking when she slowly released Thales' hand. Thales gently stroked her cheek and kissed her lightly, resting their foreheads together as Farain rode the shivering line of her orgasm from aching high to throbbing low. 

He loved the way they loved one another. And, in the end, he hoped they loved him the same way.

They had to change the quilt and the sheets, which he did for them while they waited, both pretending to be annoyed by the disturbance. Once the bed was made again, Farain stretched out and waited for him to lay at her side, and Thales clamored over him as soon as he did, wrapping their arms around his neck and hugging him to their warm skin.

“Maker,” he whispered against Thales’ neck. “How did I ever get so lucky?”

“ _I_ got lucky,” Thales said as they settled on his other side so he was sandwiched between the two of them. “I just decided to share.”

“Honestly,” Farain said with a fake indignant huff, resting her head on Cullen’s shoulder. “If you’re going to bicker, I’ll find another place to sleep.”

Thales cuddled in tight next to Cullen, under his arm, one arm across his belly, smiling into his shoulder when Farain took that hand and squeezed it tight.

As he lay between them, he searched for a sweet word, or something to say to Maker or Andraste, and found nothing. Instead, he placed one hand atop their clasped ones, and that seemed like everything that needed to be said.


End file.
